User talk:Satria Hitam
Welcome Hi, welcome to S4 League Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Template:ItemInfobox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! Satria Hitam 08:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) So i've noticed you've been updating the wiki a lot lately after being unable to play s4 and what not, plus school/family/etc. I can help you out with this wiki editing. I can still play, but not as much now days and if anything I update whenever I can. I've made a few templates such as: *Template:UserWarning (to warn users for abuse and why) *Template:Delete (Actually I updated this one...) *Template:Warning (A warning on the hacked weapon pages) Feel free to use those templates. If anything I'm more like a enforce who like the sercurity guard mall officer lol...good luck with editing this wiki, I'll try to edit as often as I can. Sytos64 06:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for thanking me,and thank you u create this page CAPBER: There are two new weapon, but I dont know what it name.Please updated. Assault rifle and Turret dont have summary How can i get turret and assault rifle ~ did u know a weapon it name is card gun.if not u can see in You Tube Vercantos13: Hey there! thanks for messaging me ^^. I do need a little bit of help because I have a blog on Facebook called S4,gun game and I need some advice on it. I update it everyday and I also have a friend helping me out on it so then if I am away then she can do it. But people arent commenting what can I do but yet also I need to advertise it any ways yo know? SpaceDiver here! Hiya! thx for the message. ima try my best to add more content detailing every little aspect of S4. my main goal is to make this wiki the main source of every single bit of information regarding S4. (enough to rival the LoL.wika), anyways, thx for the message, and be prepared to see my name on a lot of pages. Hey, Can you make this picture the site background? I thought it would look nice. http://lolloboloz.deviantart.com/art/S4-League-Wallpaper-115636339 SpaceDiver 16:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ed68: Hey, thanks for the message like the other people who've left notes. Just dropping by to say that I'll be doing alot of work on the Rescue Gun, Sigma Blade and Mind Energy, since I'm using them alot in gameplay. You'll be seeing alot of edits on those few pages. Of course, I'll be editing other pages as I play the game. See ya around! Ed68 23:46, March 27, 2012 (UTC)